All Hallow's Eve
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori wants to scare Jade on Halloween, so she created a game. The result? Jade calling her a dork, but Tori isn't one to be deterred... Or above playing dirty for that matter.


**All Hallows' Eve.**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Summary: Tori wants to scare Jade on Halloween so she created a game, the result? Jade calling her a dork, but Tori isn't one to be deterred... Or above playing dirty for that matter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own the rights to Victorious, Dan does, as well as Nickelodeon, I also don't own the rights to "The Nightmare Before Christmas" That belongs to Tim Burton and Disney.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Not much to say about this story other than this came to me after trying to think of a way for Tori to look "Adorkable" which eventually took a life of it's own, trust me when I say that even I'm surprised at how it turned out because... Well you're all gonna see, no point in spoiling the surprise, better to build the suspense, right?**_

* * *

 _Ding dong._

"Happy Halloween!" Tori said cheerfully as she opened the door, prepared to give candy to the trick of treaters.

Except that much to her chagrin, she wouldn't get the chance to do so... _Again_.

"Ah! It's Jade West!" An innocent Little girl yelled out, a fear with was shared by the rest of the group as they ran away from the disguised Latina.

The small group began to run away but they stopped abruptly as the _real_ Goth appeared in front of the children.

 _ **"Oh my God!"**_ Another little girl dressed as an angel bellowed out **_"There's two of them!_ "**

Once again the kids began to run in fear, yelling at the top of their lugs as they made it to the end of the streets, the screaming diminishing the further they ran away from the 'house of horrors.'

Jade raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that about?"

She got her answer the moment her girlfriend came out of the house wearing her costume "Wait! Come back!" She yelled out guiltily at the screaming children "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Vega, why the fuck are you wearing my clothes?"

"It's my costume" She answered. "I'm dressed like you"

"I can see that" Jade snapped "The question is _why_?"

"Oh Trina managed to wazz me off big time by saying that nothing on this Earth is scarier than you" Tori explained in annoyance "I of course didn't like that, since I don't think of you as a dark girl with deep psychological problems but a misunderstood and talented person"

"Uh-Huh" The Goth said d in disbelief "I'm insulted"

"I was too!" The Half-Latina snapped "You're sweet"

"Vega..." Jade said with a face "First of all, don't _ever_ call me sweet, I am _**not**_ sweet!"

"You are with me"

"Well you're the exception to the rule"

"Aww"

"Second of all, I don't think we're on the same page here" Jade comments dryly "I said I was insulted because you don't think of me as scary... For once your sister's not so talented mouth said the truth"

Tori laughed sarcastically "The point is, I decided to prove her wrong by dressing up like you for Halloween!"

"And?" Jade asked "How is that working out so far?"

Tori lowered her head in shame "I think I traumatised up to fifty kids for life in under thirty minutes"

The thespian smiled proudly at her girlfriend , she of course gave her a peck on the cheek as a reward "Nice!"

"No! _**Not**_ nice!" The younger brunette pouts "It's awful!"

"Then _clearly_ we have a very different opinion of that" Jade teased "You probably can't even do a good impression of moi"

"Andre would beg to differ" Tori muttered.

"What was that?"

 _ **"NOTHING!"**_

"Fine, whatever, I don't care. Now come on, we're going to be late"

"For what?" Tori asked confused "We didn't get invited to any Halloween Bash this year"

"Correction Vega, _I_ didn't get invited to any party" The Thespian pointed out with a sneer "You could've gone to any of the costume parties in town and I _know_ you received like twenty or so invitations"

"Well if I wasn't allowed to bring you with me then I rather not go at all!" Tori said with her arms crossed "It's both of us or no deal baby!"

"You're a dork"

"Hey! The Half-Latina gasped in mock annoyance "Is that the thanks I get for being such a loyal girlfriend?"

"No" Jade grinned, slowly making her way towards Tori's personal space, giving her a kiss on the lips this time, one which was full of love and devotion.

After several minutes the Goth moved away from the other girl " _That's_ the thanks you get."

"Can I have another kiss?" She asked tantalisingly "You sexy General, you."

The reason why Tori referred to Jade as such was because her costume had a Steampunk sort of style with a dark combat helmet, a pair of Steampunk goggles with wings on them, a scarf around her neck, a dark green tank top, shorts, Black tall boots with several pockets on them and a pair of fingerless purple gloves.

"Not until you take those clothes off" Jade commanded "I know you worship me a lot Vega. But I rather kiss not a bad impersonation of myself but the dorky Latina I come to tolerate."

Hey!" Tori shouted indignantly, which of course made Jade chuckle, clearly enjoying getting under her girlfriend's very smooth skin.

She then grabbing Tori's hand, their fingers interwoven "There will be _plenty_ of time for you to try and come up with a _decent_ comeback, but _**now**_ we got business to attend to."

"Are you going to tell me what exactly?" The tanned girl inquiries "Or do I need to tickle it out of you?"

"Touch me and the hands get _**chopped**_ off" Jade warned dangerously "This is what I get for sharing my vulnerability with you"

"Aww but I want to hear the non-evil version of your laugh."

"Then wait for Christmas"

"Oh speaking of that, I just bought the remastered version of the Nightmare Before Christmas" Tori said with a wide smile "Since it is your favourite childhood movie, I thought maybe we could watch it together?"

"We could" Jade mused "I still can't believe you haven't seen that movie, what is wrong with you Vega?"

"Relax its not like it's citizen Kane!"

"Have you _**ever**_ tried to sit through Citizen Kane?"

"No... I felled asleep in the first ten minutes, it's real boring but it's like a big deal"

"Whatever, we can watch Jack scare little kids later tonight, right now I want to do a little trick or treating of my own" Jade said mischievously.

"Um, Jade, aren't you a little old to go around asking for candy?"

"Who says I was gonna do that?" The Goth asked, she puts her backpack on the floor and opened it to show her girlfriend what's inside.

"Jade... _**What's all this**_?!"

" _Shhh_!" Jade puts her index finger over her mouth "Quiet down Tor! I don't need you to wake up the entire neighborhood with that whiny voice of yours! It would spoil the surprise!"

"Spoil the..." Tori sputtered "You're _**planning**_ on causing mayhem on the streets with those eggs, shaving cream and toilet paper! You do know that if you get caught, I'm not going to be able to bail you out!"

"Pft, You worry too much"

"I have a right to be worried _Jade_!" Tori snapped "Have you forgotten that my dad is oh I dunno... A _**cop**_?! Tonight he's watching the streets to make sure hooligans don't disturb the peace, if he catches you, how do you think it's going to look?!"

"Probably... Not good" She reluctantly admitted.

"Exactly!" The brunette says loudly "He might even go as far as put a restraining order on you!"

Tori grabbed her girlfriend by the hand, with a very determined yet pleading tone "Baby, he has been nothing but supportive of our relationship, I would hate it if he began to look at you like a criminal and prevent me from seeing you, I managed to convince him that you're not all bad, He managed to trust you after all the time we been together so _please_ don't throw that trust away... Don't do anything stupid tonight, OK?...For me?"

"Vega you're such a killjoy"

"So no breaking the law then?"

"Yeah yeah, I won't do shit" Jade replied with a dismissal wave of her hand.

Tori gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you baby, I love you a bit more now"

"You damn well better" She growled ominously "Great, my night just got killed... I hate Halloween!"

"You hate everything!"

"That's not true... I grown fond of you"

"Just Fond?"

"Ok, _**like**_!"

"Just _like_?"

"Ok, fine!" Jade groaned "I fucking love you as much as you fucking love me! There! _**Happy**_?!"

"Very" Tori says lovingly "And don't worry, there's plenty of stuff we can do tonight"

"No offence Vega but I'm not in the mood for sex"

"Not _that_ you horn dog!" The tanned girl slapped Jade's shoulder in jest "I meant like a game!"

"A scary game?" Jade asked sceptically "That's not very fair, I mean you just scared over fifty kids in under an hour, I would have to go all dark and evil to catch up to you"

" _ **NO**_!" Tori screams exasperatedly "No dark and evil tonight!"

Jade guffaws.

"What?"

"Nothing" Jade replies "It's just that the irony is flying heavily around here"

 _"Huh?"_

"Nevemind" The Thespian grunted "So, what do you have in mind?"

The tanned girl's smile widened to the point her face might break in two.

"I know that happy ass grin anywhere Vega... What the hell are you planning now?"

"I came up with a game we can play"

"Oh this I got to see" The Goth says sarcastically as she flopped down on the love couch "So? Do tell"

"I call it... Wait for it... Dun dun dun... Scary words!"

"That has got to _**be**_ the most unimaginative name I have ever heard in my messed up life."

"Not so! I happen to like it!"

"That makes perfect sense" Jade comments with an eye roll "After all, you're a dork"

"Hey!"

"Oh don't act so surprised"

" _Humph_!" Tori finally sat down "Just because you can't do mischief tonight, doesn't mean you have to lash out at me!"

"But it's so much fun" Jade says evilly "Afterwards I can make you blush and scream my name like you do when we're in bed"

Tori's face turned into three different shades of red _**"JADE!"**_

"Just like that" She snickers playfully.

"Ok!" The Half-Latina interrupted loudly "Can we play now?"

"Do explain the rules then" Jade ordered "Just because you came up with the game, it doesn't mean I can read the pretty little head of yours""

"Aww" Toru gushed "Ok, the rules are pretty simple, we got use a series of words creatively in order to scare each other and the first to do so wins!"

"Sounds simple enough"

"Ready to play?" Tori questioned excitedly, clapping her hands in anticipation, she was ready to scare her frightening lover for once.

"Whatever"

"Ok, you go first"

"Fine" The pale teen said uninterested "You suck... And not in the good way"

"Jade!" Tori admonished "Take this seriously!"

" _Ok_ " She replied irriated "Booty Call"

"That's not scary"

"I wasn't trying to be, I'm just saying could really use a booty call right about now"

"Oh come on!" Tori complained "Fine, if you can't follow the rules then I got a show you how it's done..."

She began to think, a look of deep concentration took over " _Ohh_ I got a good one!"

"I'm _**sure**_ you do"

"Dead Bunny"

Once she heard those awful words, Jade's blue eyes grew the size of dinner plates "You monster!"

"Oh sure, you laugh when someone gets their head chopped off, I talk about roadkill and _I'm_ the monster"

"That's because people suck!" Jade growled "Bunnies do _**not**_!"

"It's cute how you love those furry little animals" Tori cooed "But you better not love them more than me!"

"Erm... The thing about that is..." The Goth said trying to look at anyplace other than her girlfriend's scrutinised stare "...Trina flashed me"

Tori gasped in horror, all thoughts about bunnies just flew out the window "Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

"I had nightmares after that" Jade shudders "It was an accident, I know but it was still horrible!"

"Is that why you put duck tape over her pants so she couldn't pull them down?"

"Nah, I did that just to mess with her, it was rather funny when she couldn't take a dump."

 _ **"JADE!"**_

"What? Consider it revenge for the Bunny jab!"

"Just for that, no kisses for a week!"

"Aw come on Vega!" The Goth yells out "That's cruel and unusual!"

"You want cruel and unusual?!" Tori snapped "How about this? _**We're over**_!"

"Huh?" Jade gulped _. "I didn't hear that"_

Tori's glare told her otherwise, it spoke volumes, with conviction, as if she really meant those accursed words that sounded so vile, so foreign coming out of those lips Jade has come to know and love.

"You know you don't mean that" Jade said, her mouth trembling and her eyes pleading.

"I do!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs, her costume just made her seem even more terrifying.

 _"Damn, Trina was right... I am plenty scary"_

The Goth shook her head, she had a more pressing matter at stake, one she just couldn't accept, it was like a stab to the heart, so she began to Hyperventilate _"No.. No... This can't be happening to me!"_

She puts a hand over her chest, an action which didn't go unnoticed by her (ex-?)girlfriend.

"Jade?"

"Breathe... I can't breathe!" said Thespian tried to say under the news she gotten, in her mind Tori was the best thing that ever wormed it's way in her life and she sure as hell wasn't about to let go of her without a fight.

"Vega... Tor...Tori" Jade said, trembling with her at the thought of losing the love of her life "You... I... We... **_YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"_**

Tori jumped at that moment, ironically such an outburst also gave her quite the scare.

Needless to say that hysterical Goth lost her cool at that moment, she was holding onto the younger girl with all her might. In truth all that was going through her confinement of her freaked out mind was _"I can't lose Tori... I just can't... And I won't!"_

Meanwhile Tori was having some inner thoughts of her own _"I think I went too far"_

"Vega, you know how I am!" Jade said quickly "We both know that I don't always make the best decisions for whatever reason. I don't want you to leave me. I never want you to leave me and I never have, you know that. I can't live without you. I need you like I need air, like I need people to traumatise. I love you so much. I love you and it would hurt like hell to be without you." Jade's voice cracked as she spilled her guts, needing it to be enough to make her point.

Tori was all she had in life now, everyone else in her family had stepped over her hear over and over again, but the Half-Latina? She was the one constant in her life she just couldn't live without.

The Half-Latina facial expression did not change once Jade was done with her heartfelt confession. She had never imagined that the Goth who had trouble expressing even the slightest of emotion would explode with such a powerful declaration of love.

The fact that she said it on Halloween, was quite the irony which wasn't lost to Tori.

Finally her face turned from a frown to a small guilty smile "You love me?"

"I would stab a bat to prove that" Jade said in a heartbeat.

Tori began to rub her arm nervously "Erm... Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't actually want to break up with you"

"You don't?" Jade asked, relief evident in her voice, making a bit of a space between her and Tori "That's good... Otherwise I would have kidnapped you to make you change your mind"

The tanned girl knew Jade simply said that in order to regain some of her composure after such a tense and dramatic outburst, which now she realised it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

 _"She's going to kill me"_ Tori gulped. "Baby?"

"What?"

"You just said you love me right?"

"Yeah... But if you ever tell anyone what just happened here, I swear I'm gonna bury you _**alive**_!" Jade warned ominously "And that's a promise!"

"Erm... What work led you say if I told you that when I said we were over it was still part of the game" Tori said meekly "I'm sorry I just wanted to scare you and I wasn't thinking, _**please don't kill me**_!"

Despite Tori speaking a million miles an hour a second, Jade understood what the Half-Latina said quite perfectly, as evidence to her eye twitching uncontrollably.

"So you used my feelings for you" She snarled madly "Just to spook me?!"

"I didn't mean too!" Tori yelled out "I wasn't thinking, I _**never**_ want to break up with you... It was just an impulsive and very stupid thing to say and I only hope that you can..."

But the Latina never managed to finish her sentence, suddenly Jade somehow managed to grow a thousand times more terrifying.

 _"Did she...? Did she just grew a pair of devil horns?"_

 _ **"YOU PLAYED WITH MY EMOTIONS!"**_ She screeched out like a million voiced filled with agony _**"YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING MY HEART!"**_

Jade then stomped on the Vega living room floor.

It opened in half, Tori was horrified at what was happening, she tried to stay put but the trembling was too strong and unfortunately she felled down the newly formed manhole.

 _ **"Jadeeeeeeeeee!"**_

The Latina fell for what felt like forever, before hitting a rather hard, pointy rocky surface.

"Ow!" Tori bounced and rolled for a few moments before coming to a stop. She rubbed her head as she climbed to her feet, before realizing two things. That she was standing in a huge cavern, which was lit only by flames that were shooting out of holes placed sporadically around the chamber and to make matters worse... She was _**not**_ alone.

Due to loud scuttling sound off to her right caught her attention.

"Hello?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards that direction. "Jade?... Is that You? If it is... Can I still tell you how sorry I am?"

"You haven't even begun to _**feel**_ sorry Vega" Was Jade's cutting, dark reply.

Suddenly, a small creature jumped out from the shadows, making Tori jump back in surprise. Taking a good look at it, the tanned girl came to the conclusion that whatever she was seeing in front of her was a not from her world, she didn't know what it was but could only call it a monster due to itvery gruesome appearance, after all no other creature on Earth has many sharp teeth and three purple and orange tentacles on his head, yellowish-green menacing eyes with dark skin to add to the creepy factor, green scaly hands with sharp claws, rotting feathets around its body, but what unnerved Tori the most was the creature's sinister grin, those sharp teeth shined with aura of a feral animal ready to strike.

Before this had even fully registered, this thing jumped on top of her. Then another and another, each creature different than the last,

"Get off of me!" Tori shrieked, flinging her arms at the little monsters, she tried to run for her life.

But her chance was cut short by a large walking tree that came out of nowhere.

What the...?"

The tree had a face, something that made Tori scream in terror, which ended up being a huge mistake, it was the chance the supernatural entity needed.

The tree grabbed Tori by the neck, holding her high as she was slowly choking to death.

Much to her growing horror instead of leaves, five skeletons hung by nooses on this tree next to her.

She was trapped.

Then the unthinkable happened, one of the creatures shrieks an Indian war cry and took a bite out of her which much to her agony, Tori saw and felt as all the other monsters followed suit as they began to slowly devour her alive.

The girl couldn't do much but try to free herself to no avail, screaming as loud as she could, hoping that someone would save her.

All the while as her vision began to fade or turn blurry red with her own blood she noticed that Jade glared down at her from a high Rocky Mountain.

She then walked away.

* * *

"Vega... Vega?" Jade said! moving her hand in front of Tori's distracted chocolate brown eyes in an attempt to get her attention "Yoo-Hoo! Are you there, you dork?"

"Huh? Wha...?" Tori gasped, finally breaking free from her daydream or more accurately speaking, a "day-mare."

"You were about to tell me something about the _**not**_ break up"

"I was?"

"Yes you were" Jade shot back "Now what was it?"

"Uhh..." Tori said unsurprisingly terrified of what to say after what went on in her mind "That... I would _**never**_ even joke about that!... I love you too, waaaaaaaaaaay too much to ever be apart from you!"

"You do, don't ya?"

"Very much so"

"You know Vega" Jade began to say Flirtatiously, her hand playing with the other girl's hair "We can skip this game or the movie for that matter and maybe you can tear apart this _heavy_ costume with the scissors I'm sure you have somewhere in those clothes of mine"

Tori smiled nervously "Can we leave scissors out of our love life?"

"Why?"

"No reason... I just... Think there are other ways to remove clothing without the use of a very _stabby_ object"

"Tor... You know I would never stab you" Jade said seriously "Your bras maybe but never you"

"Aww, that's so sweet" Tori gushed "... And a little homicidal"

Jade grabbed Tori by the hand, they stood up and too quickly for the Latina to make a sense of what was happening, the pale Goth held her bridal style.

"Maybe next year you should dress up as Tawny" She said with a grin "It would be so hot to have you dressed as a killer girl"

"Why do you think I dressed like you?"

"Funny"

Jade walked up the stairs, securely holding Tori with both her arms as they went to the Latina's room.

All the while Tori puts her head over her girlfriend's chest.

 _"This is nice"_ She thought in delight _"I just got a make sure that Jade never finds out about me toying with the break up thing... I don't want to experience hell all over again"_

"Prepare to get hot Vega!"

 _"Not the best thing to hear after my mind giving me images of a devilish Jade"_

"Maybe next year I should dress up as a demon!" The Goth said evilly "Imagine all the people I can traumatise!"

 _"Great, now my girlfriend is gonna cause me nightmares"_ Tori contemplated in dismay _"Not again... Semi-worst Halloween ever!"_

Meanwhile Jade was having her own train of thoughts.

 _"Semi-Best Halloween **ever**!"_

* * *

 _ **Heh, you guys didn't think I was about to let Jade murder Tori for real right? It was all part of the Halloween wonder, in my opinion this was sort of a "perfect" combination of mushiness, drama and terror.**_

 _ **I said at the beginning that this story took a life of it's own, as I was writing this, the monsters from Halloween Town eventually wormed their way into Tori's unsuspecting fantasy.**_

 _ **The Harlequin Demon, the Walking Tree, Dr Hyde and others coming to eat her was very fun to write, I figured that the reason why she imagined them and not real terrifying demons is because I believe she doesn't have the dark mentally to come up with demons and other supernatural creatures the same way Jade can't think of "sunshine and lollipops."**_

 _ **Originally I considered the idea of Jade dressing up as Harley for Halloween and I mean the version Margot Robbie interpreted during "Suicide Squad" because I think Jade could pull it off quite nicely, not to mention would be hot as hell but the reason why I changed my mind at the last minute was simply because I thought it would be too "predictable" since they are both psychopaths in their own right.**_

 ** _The fact that Tori had nightmares involving Jade_** ** _at one point is a reference to their tremulous beginning._**

 ** _Foe those of you who don't know I need to point out that canonically Jade has a huge hatred for the month of October and Halloween as a whole, which is ironic considering her love for all things terrifying, which is why I had her trying to find herself a "hobby" during October 31, which unsurprisingly Tori doesn't approve off, in her mind trying to force herself to like the holiday even in a negative light was like trying to "connect" with her girlfriend._**

 _ **So, what do you think? I tried my best for Tori's "nightmare" to be as frightening as possible to keep it within the Halloween theme after such a mushy revelation from Jade, that being said after such a scare that went through her neurotic mind, Tori is bound to take the whole "break up" scam to her grave, the last thing she wants is to experience Jade's vengeful anger ever again.**_

 _ **By the way, a free virtual cookie to whoever catches the iCarly and Sam & Cat references.**_

 _ **Also, I just want to say to all my readers, Happy Halloween!**_

 _ **Will any of you dress up this year? If so, I'm curious to hear your costume ideas, I myself will be greeting Trick or Treaters dressed up as Fry from Futurama.**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
